


Четыре сезона

by Bakaman



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: написано по заявке: «Пять раз за те 27 лет, когда Билл и Ричи случайно встретились, вспомнили друг друга и на следующий день снова забыли».





	Четыре сезона

**Author's Note:**

> автор немного отклонился от заявки, за что очень извиняется.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

_**Зима 1964**_  
  
Билл продирает глаза и с наслаждением потягивается, высовывает ноги из-под нагретого одеяла и тут же прячет их обратно; после тяжёлой сессии он наконец-то может позволить себе выспаться — и это прекрасно.   
  
Когда ему было пятнадцать, они с семьёй перебрались в Бангор, а после окончания школы он подал документы в несколько крупных вузов в их штате. С его не самыми блестящими результатами Билл и не думал целиться в Лигу Плюща, однако оказался немало удивлён, когда ему предложили стипендию и место в общежитии в одном из крупных университетов Портленда.   
  
Иногда Билл думает, что ему просто дьявольски везёт.   
  
И сегодня тоже случится что-то хорошее. Билл в этом уверен. Потому что, когда день начинается вот так — с подъёма без будильника и с чистой душой, подарки судьбы сами начинают падать в руки.   
  
Улыбаясь и чувствуя себя в отличном расположении духа, Билл выходит из общежития уже ближе к полудню, готовый наградить себя поздним завтраком для чемпионов и прикупить парочку рождественских подарков.   
  
Вчера он разговаривал с матерью, и, судя по её голосу, та оказалась немало удивлена его звонком. И не мудрено, в последний раз они болтали ещё осенью.   
  
«Я думал заехать в гости на Рождество», — произнёс он, зажав трубку плечом, и полез в карман проверить мелочь на случай, если разговор затянется надолго.   
  
«Хорошо, — после короткой паузы. — Правда, мы не думали отмечать в этом году, но отец будет очень рад повидаться с тобой. И я тоже».  
  
Большего Биллу и не нужно. На машине он мог бы добраться часа за три, но Сара и слушать об этом не захотела. Взяв с Билла обещание ехать поездом, она ещё раз посетовала на непогоду, после чего они распрощались.   
  
Направляясь к центру города, Билл решает прогуляться до ближайшего торгового молла, как вдруг замечает необычное оживление с противоположной стороны улицы. Там толпится человек десять, не меньше. Многие курят, кто-то потирает руки и переступает с ноги на ногу, неловко пританцовывая и пытаясь согреться.   
  
Поравнявшись, Билл пожимает плечами и уже хочет пройти мимо, как в эту минуту из толпы выделяется один особенный голос, зазывающий прохожих присоединиться к зрителям.  
  
Биллу кажется, что он уже слышал его. Он готов поклясться, что слышал его раньше.   
  
Ноги словно сами собой тянут Билла к развернувшемуся уличному представлению. Перейдя дорогу, Билл замирает в паре шагов и широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Те, кто верит, налетай, те, кто жадный — убегай, отделяем мух от котлет, а тех, кто мне верит, от тех, кто нет.   
  
В центре взявших его в круг людей сидит молодой парень, несмотря на непогоду, на нём совсем лёгкое пальто нараспашку, мягкая твидовая шляпа и солнцезащитные очки; устроившись на корточках за импровизированным низким столиком, он вращает в руках карты, показывая фокусы и агитируя прохожих сыграть с ним в напёрстки.   
  
— Игра без изъяна, игра без обмана. Покрутил, погадал, если шарик угадал, приз твой — деньги забирай, а продул, на меня не пеняй.   
  
— Ричи? — поражённо выдыхает Билл, но произнесённое вслух имя тут же тонет в шуме галдящей и пылающей азартом толпы. Продолжая сверлить глазами сидящего перед ним парня, Билл думает — а не обознался ли он?   
  
Ставка один к одному. Ловкач достаёт из кармана пятьдесят баксов и кидает их на стол.   
  
— Игра на внимание, ничего сложного, — парень снимает очки и обводит толпу весёлым и подначивающим взглядом, и тогда Билл понимает — нет, он не обознался.   
  
— Не стойте, как школьники у борделя, делайте ставки, господа, рискуйте и побеждайте, ведь кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское, верно?  
  
Один за другим игроки терпят поражение, кто-то плюёт и уходит, пеняя на собственную непруху и заверяя себя и остальных, что всё это сущая липа, но попадаются и настырные. Лёгкие деньги тем временем продолжают утекать в карман Ричи.   
  
Когда обстановка накаляется, Ричи позволяет двум трусоватым парням, поставившим по пятёрке, выиграть, создавая тем самым иллюзию честной игры. Билл так увлекается движением ловких и быстрых рук, что не замечает, как его выталкивает в первые ряды.   
  
Ричи совсем близко, и Билл отчётливо чувствует, как его сердце начинает ныть. С ним творится что-то очень странное. Он впивается глазами в лицо напротив и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, не в силах оторваться. Тот всё болтает и болтает, не затыкаясь ни на секунду, тычет пальцем в одного, затем в другого. Балабол, произносит про себя Билл, вспоминая старое прозвище Ричи.   
  
«Точно, он же постоянно молол какую-то чепуху и вечно получал за свой длинный язык».  
  
— Ну, а ты, красавчик, сыграешь? — понимая, что обращаются к нему, Билл поднимает глаза и тут же вздрагивает: их взгляды встречаются — и это похоже на лобовое столкновение. Момент узнавания — и кровь в висках начинает вскипать. Его накрывает волна странного смятения и паники, которых Билл раньше никогда не ощущал. Он инстинктивно пятится назад, но куда там — толпа позади него сомкнулась так плотно, что бежать попросту некуда.   
  
Остаётся только сыграть. Билл пытается выдавить из себя хоть какие-нибудь слова, но в горле резко пересыхает, а язык будто разбухает и намертво прилипает к нёбу. Они продолжают молча пялиться друг на друга, пока в следующую секунду очередной придурок не решает попытать удачу.   
  
— Играю.  
  
Он швыряет деньги и подходит ближе, отталкивая Билла в сторону.   
  
— Хорошо, — сипит Ричи и дрожащей рукой загоняет шарик под стальную рюмку.   
  
Билл не знает, могут ли люди чувствовать невидимую связь, но готов поклясться, что в то время, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза, он будто увидел себя самого на месте Ричи. Как будто сидел там и смотрел на самого себя снизу вверх. И когда Билл представляет, что Ричи тоже мог почувствовать нечто подобное, его передёргивает.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься от этого внезапного наваждения, Билл снова переключает всё внимание на игру и замечает, что движения Ричи стали более скованными и какими-то неповоротливыми. И вот происходит то, чего Билл боялся, но, видимо, ожидал с самого начала — Ричи сдаёт. Шарик, который должен находиться в игре, под одним из напёрстков, откатывается, чтобы улизнуть в широкий рукав, но сбивается с курса, замедляется, и всё это — на глазах толпы.   
  
— Эй, ты что творишь?!   
  
— Жульё!   
  
— Он пытался сбросить.  
  
— Да, я тоже видел.   
  
— Ублюдок, верни наши деньги!   
  
Ругательства и обвинения в нечестной игре сыплются на Ричи со всех сторон, но вместо того, чтобы извиниться и пуститься в оправдания, якобы шарик случайно вылетел из-под напёрстка, Ричи совершает отчаянный поступок. Схватив деньги, он опрокидывает стол и, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, пускается наутёк.   
  
Под крики «Взгреем мошенника!» несколько человек пускаются в погоню и, недолго думая, Билл тоже бежит следом, оскальзываясь и едва не падая на заледеневшем тротуаре. Ричи мчит мимо витрин и торговых палаток, а потом заныривает в один из закоулков и пропадает из виду. Вырвавшись вперёд, Билл успевает заметить мелькнувший край пальто.   
  
«Какой же ты придурок, Ричи», — задыхаясь, хохочет Билл, чувствуя, как его накрывает не совсем здоровое веселье.   
  
— Чёрт, куда он смылся?  
  
— Вроде туда, — тяжело дыша, Билл пускает преследователей по ложному пути и показывает пальцем на соседнюю арку, ведущую в деловой район.  
  
Убедившись, что обманутые любители азартных игр благополучно свалили, Билл на всякий случай оглядывается и возвращается назад, туда, куда побежал Ричи. Впрочем, не особенно надеясь встретить его ещё раз. Завернув в узкую подворотню, воняющую отсыревшим картоном, луковыми очистками и подгнившими бананами, Билл понимает, что она ведёт в тупик. Неужели Ричи побежал сюда, хотя и знал, что рискует быть прижатым к стенке?   
  
Пройдя ещё немного вглубь, Билл осторожно, чтобы не вступить в липкую лужу, обходит огромный мусорный контейнер, груду наваленных друг на друга деревянных коробок из-под овощей и тут же сталкивается лицом к лицу с Ричи.   
  
— Боже! — испуганно вскрикивает Билл, хватаясь за сердце, и инстинктивно пятится назад.   
  
— Нет, всего лишь я, — Ричи улыбается ему, словно чеширский кот, храбрится и выделывается, хотя видно, как заметно расслабляются его плечи, и он прислоняется к кирпичной стене, уже без всякого стеснения разглядывая Билла с головы до ног.   
  
— Что? — не выдержав его пристального взгляда, Билл подходит ближе, тоже прислоняется к стене, отпихнув Ричи чуть в сторону, и тянется в карман за сигаретами. — А ты сорвиголова, Ричи.   
  
Тот в ответ лишь смеётся.  
  
— Будешь? — Билл протягивает Ричи пачку.   
  
— Давай.  
  
Поглощённые ощущениями от этой внезапной встречи, они какое-то время молчат, глядя прямо перед собой.   
  
— Охренеть можно, — наконец выдаёт Ричи, нарушая тишину. — Что это было? Я как будто призрака встретил, ей-богу. Сколько мы не виделись, лет пять?  
  
— Да, — кивает Билл. — Примерно столько.   
  
— Я сначала даже не мог вспомнить твоего имени, а потом меня как накрыло — и всё, привет, Дерри. Кстати, ты перестал заикаться.   
  
— Уже давно, — улыбается Билл, слушая запальчивые разглагольствования.   
  
Ричи делится с ним своими грандиозными планами на жизнь, пародирует голоса популярных телезвёзд, заразительно хохочет и хлопает его по плечу, называя Большим Биллом.  
  
Странная штука — память. Они не виделись больше пяти лет, не вспоминали друг друга, не скучали и не пытались выйти на связь, а сейчас идут рядом, смеются и болтают, как ни в чём не бывало, словно распрощались только вчера. Неужели это как с велосипедом — научившись один раз, уже не забудешь?  
  
Билл задумывается, а не задержаться ли ему в Портленде ещё ненадолго. Может, отменить поездку к родителям и предложить Ричи отметить Рождество вместе? Однако он не успевает поделиться этим предложением. Ричи тормозит у одной из блестящих витрин. Глядя в отражение, он приобнимает Билла за плечо и широким жестом обводит воображаемый горизонт.  
  
— Эй, Билл, как думаешь, простым парням вроде нас есть за что сражаться в это непростое время?   
  
Билл весело кивает, а Ричи продолжает вещать:   
  
— Мы молоды, прекрасны и просто обречены на успех. В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, я подкачу к тебе на красном Понтиаке. При виде меня женщины будут обмахиваться платочками, я стану знаменитым, буду выпускать пластинки и альбомы, буду сниматься в кино. Перееду жить в Лос-Анджелес.   
  
В следующий раз, повторяет за ним Билл, уже стоя на перроне и грустно улыбаясь. И перед тем, как заскочить в поезд, он поворачивается и быстро целует Ричи куда-то мимо губ.   
  
— Прощай, Ричи.  
  
_**Весна 1970**_  
  
Дождливый серый март, и ледяной ветер забирается под пальто. Свалить на время из Нью-Йорка и переждать непогоду в более тёплом уголке Америки казалось отличной идеей.  
  
Билл прилетает в Лос-Анджелес ранним утром. Расправившись с багажом, он ловит такси и решает, что первым делом закинет вещи в отель, а уже потом отправится на прогулку.  
  
Обычный презентационный тур: двенадцать городов за двадцать дней. На середине путешествия издатели предложили завернуть в Калифорнию. В это время в Санта-Монике проходит книжный фестиваль, и Билл решает: почему бы и нет.   
  
Ещё один день, ещё один штат.   
  
Выезжая из аэропорта, Билл смотрит на город, мерцающий в рассветной сиреневой дымке. Он едет мимо горной цепи, заросшей вечнозелёными растениями, мимо кипарисов, пальм и апельсиновых рощ, мимо пустынь и океана и не может оторвать взгляд от картин, проносящихся за окном. Раньше он считал, что такое можно встретить разве что за границей, в экзотических уголках мира, вроде Дубая или Аравии. Даже цвет неба кажется другим, невероятно насыщенным и кристально-чистым.   
  
Как будто он высадился на другой планете, намного более совершенной, чем та, к которой он привык.   
  
И всё же весна в Санта-Монике похожа на пепелище — воздух в городе плывёт от жары, растекается маревом у горизонта. Не спасает даже близость океана и шумные кондиционеры в большом зале отеля. Билл с трудом переносит такой климат.   
  
В первый день после перелёта он выходит прогуляться и осмотреть город. Однако, как понимает уже позднее, устраивать моцион в такую жару было не самой лучшей затеей. Вся одежда, которую он привёз с собой, совершенно не годится для такой жары. Пот стекает с него в три ручья, солнце палит в самом зените, а впитавший тепло асфальт обжигает ступни даже через обувь. Билл едва не падает прямо посреди улицы, когда чувствует катастрофическую нехватку кислорода. Занырнув в ближайшее кафе, он садится поближе к вентилятору, заказывает охлаждённый мартини с водкой и ждёт, когда солнце хоть немного откатится на запад.  
  
Спустя пару часов Билл оставляет городские тропики позади, решив срезать путь до отеля через побережье.   
  
Океанский бриз продувает со всех сторон, треплет волосы и роняет их на лицо. Рубашка, заткнутая за пояс, надувается, словно парус. Набрав полные ботинки песка, Билл чертыхается и едва волочит ноги, особенно остро чувствуя себя чужаком среди загорелых и подтянутых завсегдатаев пляжа. Наверняка зрелище задыхающегося, истекающего потом и одетого не по погоде молодого человека немало позабавило местных.   
  
В конце концов Билл не выдерживает. Плюхнувшись на задницу, он скидывает обувь и с наслаждением зарывается гудящими ногами в сырой и рыхлый песок.   
  
Проклятая жара наваливается на Билла горячим душным облаком, придавливает к земле и мешает думать в глобальных категориях. Как же он ненавидит поездки, в которых нельзя поработать.  
  
Уже в отеле Билл закрывается в номере и до самого вечера лежит на неразобранной постели. Под потолком кружится вентилятор, и Билл зачаровано наблюдает, как по мере того, как солнце за окном уплывает на запад, увеличиваются тени от его лопастей.   
  
Мягкое гудение кондиционеров подобно звуку самого времени, которое, как и он, изнемогая от жары, двигается медленно и неповоротливо, откатывается назад и замирает.  
  
Когда-то давно он не был так беспросветно одинок. Что же изменилось? Я ещё так молод, думает Билл, уже проваливаясь в полудрёму. Но почему мне кажется, будто моё сердце захлопнулось и разучилось любить? Почему?  
  


  
Чтения проходят на следующий день, в большом зале со стеклянными стенами и потрясающей акустикой. На сцене вместе с Биллом ещё один писатель и лауреат Пулитцеровской премии. Зрителей очень много, и они продолжают подтягиваться. Зная особенности местных и их хроническую склонность опозданиям, организаторы нарочно поставили Билла выступать перед пулитцеровским лауреатом. Билл не обольщается, прекрасно понимая, что в основном зрители пришли сюда не ради него.  
  
Что поделать, жизнь несправедлива, вздыхает он, забираясь на сцену под редкие хлопки публики, встретившей его довольно холодно, и начинает своё выступление.   
  
Чтения проходят, как в тумане, абсолютно никак не запоминаясь. Билл отвечает на редкие вопросы, после чего наступает черёд подписывать книги. Их выводят на открытую и залитую солнцем площадку с потрясающим видом на Pacific Park.  
  
Под натянутым тентом цвета бурнусов стоят два маленьких складных столика, на которых высятся стопки книг. На одном — книги успешного и умудрённого жизнью пулитцеровского лауреата, на другом — никому неизвестного двадцатипятилетнего Билла Денбро. Очередь из восторженных поклонников выстраивается перед столиком знаменитого писателя, гудит, как осиный рой, и тянется чуть ли не до самой Пасадены; возле Билла не больше трёх человек. Первый оказывается научным сотрудником какого-то местного университета, который пишет диссертацию о новой волне американских писателей, работающих в жанре хоррор-литературы, второй — по виду какой-то обнюханный придурок, и третий — парень в затемнённых очках и соломенной шляпе на голове, по всей видимости, ошибившийся очередью.   
  
Что-то в его облике кажется Биллу смутно знакомым, и когда подходит его черёд, этот парень встаёт напротив и, наклонившись, тихо, чтобы его услышал только Билл, произносит:  
  
— Я не собираюсь покупать твою книгу, чемпион, потому что у меня нет денег. Но у тебя такой одинокий и покинутый вид, что я решил подойти и заговорить с тобой.   
  
— Ричи?! — Билл издает радостный клич, поднимаясь со своего места и роняя стул, и, надеясь, что не ошибся, хватает парня за плечо.   
  
— Привет, лузер.   
  
Билл задерживается в Санта-Монике ещё на три дня.  
  


  
С Ричи никогда не было скучно. Они гуляют по ночной Санта-Монике, курят, усевшись на пороге клуба в одной из подворотен, и обсуждают недавно прочитанные книги.   
  
Они трахаются на заднем сиденье машины Ричи, а потом идут к океану, чтобы искупаться. Избавляясь от одежды прямо на бегу, они хохочут, запрыгивая в ледяную воду, и матерятся, стуча зубами.   
  
И после всего, лёжа на песке и обсыхая рядом с костром, Билл задирает голову и заворожённо смотрит наверх: звёздные скопления и туманности словно закрутило в багрово-фиолетовую мерцающую воронку и притянуло в одно место со всех уголков галактики.   
  
— Никогда не видел столько звёзд, — восхищённо выдыхает он.  
  
Ричи устраивается рядом, ложится плечом к плечу и тоже смотрит наверх.   
  
— Ярче всего звёзды сияют перед тем, как умереть.  
  
Билл поворачивается к нему, и Ричи качает головой.  
  
— Ничего. Небо в Калифорнии и правда очень красивое.   
  


  
— Я понимаю, как это всё изматывает, — произносит Ричи, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Билла и делая бармену знак повторить.   
  
Расположившись в одном из ресторанов у зала ожидания, они пьют и болтают, пытаясь занять время до посадки. Билл не хотел, чтобы Ричи ехал провожать его в аэропорт, но тот увязался за ним.  
  
— Просто, знаешь, Рич, иногда у меня складывается ощущение, что я бьюсь в закрытую дверь, за которой ни души.   
  
— У тебя портится настроение, аппетит? Ты испытываешь досаду и чувствуешь себя ничтожеством? — спрашивает тот с такой издевательской улыбкой, что Биллу хочется треснуть его мордой об стол.  
  
Но вместо хорошей затрещины он просто кивает, не зная, что ещё добавить. Всё так и есть.   
  
— На радио тоже полно шишек, — продолжая рубить правду-матку, Ричи вливает в себя остатки выдохшегося пива. — И все они только и ждут, когда ты начнёшь вылизывать их во всех местах. Но знаешь, что я думаю, Большой Билл? — дождавшись от него кивка, Ричи бьёт по столу раскрытой ладонью. — Вертел я их всех.   
  
Билл ничего не может с собой поделать, пьяная улыбка расползается по лицу против воли. Он уже и позабыл, что такое простая дружеская поддержка и эффектные жесты Ричи.  
  
— Я уже думаю бросить это всё и найти нормальную работу, за которую мне хотя бы будут платить, — признаётся Билл, отпив ещё немного пива.   
  
— Не смей, Большой Билл, — непривычная серьёзность в голосе Ричи заставляет Билла на секунду замереть на месте.  
  
Объявляется об окончании регистрации на рейс до Нью-Йорка. Не глядя на Ричи, Билл соскальзывает с высокого стула и бросает пару купюр на барную стойку.  
  
— Я уже влез в такие долги, что... — Билл резко смолкает, понимая, что не хочет, чтобы их последний разговор закончился вот так. Кто в его возрасте не думал о самоубийстве? Разве есть более мощное утешение? Это всё просто мысли перед сном, помогающие ему заснуть.   
  
— Редакторы могут быть теми ещё занозами в заднице, но не позволяй им помыкать тобой. Главное, чтобы ты оставался верен себе. Ты знаешь, что хочешь и можешь зарабатывать на жизнь писательством — вот и жми на это.  
  
— Звучит прекрасно, вот только я ни хрена не умею расхваливать себя.   
  
— Конечно, не умеешь, ты же писатель, а не менеджер по продажам, — похлопав друга по плечу, Ричи перехватывает его чемодан и провожает до стойки регистрации.   
  
— А вообще я думаю, тебе на первое время не помешает найти приличного литературного агента, — со знанием дела говорит он. — Среди них, конечно, полно шарлатанов и неудачников, но встречаются и настоящие таланты. Иногда даже гении. Всё завертится, как только твоя книга попадёт в хорошие и надёжные руки.  
  
— Если попадет, — поправляет его Билл.  
  
— Кончай вздыхать и жалеть себя, Большой Билл, это на тебя не похоже. Если тебе неловко рассказывать о своих заслугах, твой агент процитирует их наизусть. Это его работа. Пообещай мне, Билл, что как только ты вернёшься в Нью-Йорк, то хотя бы попробуешь подыскать себе компаньона.  
  
— А ты не хочешь стать им? — полушутливо произносит Билл. — Как в старые-добрые.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — смеётся Ричи и, напоследок похлопав Билла по плечу, заявляет: — Меня ждут собственные свершения.   
  
По пути домой Билл уже знает, о чём будет его следующая книга.  
  
_**Лето 1974**_  
  
В отличие от Ричи ничего, кроме жаропонижающего, Билл не принимает. И всё равно его сознание то и дело уносится куда-то вдаль. Оно уплывает, дрейфует, проваливаясь в воронку между их ленивыми перепалками и Голосами Ричи, доносящимися из старенькой радиоточки.   
  
Ричи не оставляет Билла ни на минуту. Они бродят по квартире, как два призрака, и тени их прошлого будто отделяются от них: едят, спят, смеются, ругаются, занимаются сексом и снова мирятся.  
  
Они выходят из дома на закате, чтобы прогуляться и сыграть пару партий в гольф в руинах заброшенной стройки.  
  
— Помнишь, раньше ты всегда заступался за Эдди?  
  
Билл молчит, потому что не знает, что ответить. Он так давно не вспоминал об их детстве…  
  
— Помню, я мечтал, чтобы хоть раз ты заступился и за меня.   
  
— Ты всё равно не умел держать язык за зубами, так что...  
  
— Да знаю я, просто…  
  
Когда Ричи уходит из дома в ночь, пускаясь во все тяжкие, Билл с трудом улавливает смысл сказанного. Лёжа в колышущейся темноте, он пытливо вслушивается в звуки, доносящиеся из радиоприёмника, впитывая в себя все переливы и оттенки его Голосов. Они неотступно следуют за ним, заполняя его сознание целым ворохом фраз, брошенных на полпути, неаккуратно обрубленных мыслей и допотопных мелодий из их далёкого прошлого. Слова, слова, слова. Его оружие и его же ахиллесова пята. Они затекают в уши, подобно раскалённой лаве, и заставляют его пылающий в неврозе мозг уходить в блэкаут. В его Голосах правда и ложь крепко сплетаются воедино, перевоплощаясь то ли в миф, то ли в пророчество.  
  
Внезапное и постоянное присутствие Ричи в его жизни каким-то удивительным образом давит на нервы и одновременно приносит давно забытое облегчение. Билл успокаивает себя тем, что подобный концентрат Ричи на квадратный метр его не убьёт. А если и убьёт, то не сразу. В конце концов, у него всё ещё есть заветное выручай-слово. Стоп-слово, способное заткнуть этого болтуна на раз-два или перевести их разговор в иное, «безопасное» русло.   
  
Но он не пользуется им. Пока не пользуется. У него есть ключ к тайному шифру, переводящему всю трескотню Ричи на общечеловеческий, и он с жадностью хватает брошенные между строк мысли-образы, сырые, неотёсанные, надеясь, что однажды, когда он снова будет способен достаточно дистанцироваться, сможет использовать их как первичный материал. Простой, как глина, камень или дерево. И он почти не чувствует стыда за свой меркантильный интерес. В конце концов, что такое быть писателем, если не это. Ты огромная антенна, улавливающая сигналы различных частот, ты просто приёмник.   
  
После ужина они выбираются на прогулку в ближайший парк рядом с домом Ричи.  
  
— А ты читал мою книгу?  
  
— Конечно же, читал.   
  
— Ну и что думаешь?  
  
— Неплохой дебют, и написано весьма талантливо, хотя, мне кажется, ты можешь лучше.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
— Без обид, ладно? — дождавшись кивка, Ричи продолжает: — Некоторые сцены показались мне проходными и затянутыми. Например, та, на мосту. Твой редактор либо полный придурок, ошибившийся профессией, либо очень милосердный парень. Ну, или дама, уж не знаю. Я бы урезал все эти сантименты и сократил роман на треть. Твои рассказы мне нравились больше. В них всё казалось гуще, ну, и знаешь, как-то насыщеннее, что ли.   
  
— Мне тоже, но их не захотели печатать, так что мне пришлось делать это за свой счёт.   
  
— Идиоты. А, и кстати, — вспомнив что-то, Ричи поворачивается к Биллу. — Друг главного героя...  
  
— Джозеф, — напоминает ему Билл. — Я писал его с тебя.  
  
Ричи несколько раз моргает, уставившись на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, и вдруг выдаёт:   
  
— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что он полный мудак.   
  
Какое-то время они пялятся друг на друга. Ричи раскалывается первым, начинает истерически хохотать, они заливаются на всю улицу, заставляя редких прохожих огибать их по широкой дуге.  
  
Вернувшись обратно домой, Билл оглядывает всё по-новому.  
  
Квартира, светлая и просторная, но заваленная вещами от прошлых жильцов, больше напоминает склад, чем чьё-то обиталище. Столик из светлого мрамора будто стащили с летней веранды какого-то пафосного ресторана, большая стеклянная пепельница забита окурками, а батарея бутылок из-под виски выстроилась на кухонной столешнице. В первые пару дней Билл то и дело врезался в расставленные без всякой логики диваны, пуфики и кушетки с выпуклыми спинками дюшес-бризе, но уже спустя пару дней привык к странным дизайнерским решениям в квартире Ричи.  
  
Едва переступив порог, Ричи скидывает дорогой костюм нелепой расцветки — пиджак спортивного покроя и укороченные брюки. Переоблачается в растянутую футболку с застиранным логотипом какой-то местной радиостанции, накидывает сверху банный халат, заляпанный кофейными пятнами, и меняет линзы на очки. И наконец-то становится хоть немного похож на прежнего себя. Уже не мальчишка из Дерри, но всё тот же беспечный оболтус.  
  
В лихорадочной полудрёме и ярком свете, пробивающемся сквозь немытые пыльные стёкла, Билл наблюдает за Ричи из самого дальнего и тёмного угла гостиной, тот ходит туда и сюда. Пропадает, появляется снова. Шумит вода, он тараторит что-то себе под нос.   
  
— И как ты ещё язык себе не намозолил?   
  
— Вы хотите поговорить об этом, док? — Ричи смеётся, запрокинув голову. Включает музыку, телевизор, чайник.   
  
На допотопном пузатом ящике один паршивый фильм сменяется другим. День сменяется ночью. И Билл действительно хочет обсудить с Ричи очень много разных вещей.   
  
Он бы начал с хорошего. Поинтересовался бы его успехами на радио. Ведь Ричи мечтал об этом всю свою сознательную жизнь. И вот в конце концов добился своего. Но почему-то его взгляд кажется Биллу тусклым и загнанным. Он слишком долго ждал исполнения своей мечты, и потому, едва ступив на старт, уже успел перегореть. Выдохся? Что такого произошло в жизни Ричи, почему он отказывается думать о чём-то ещё, кроме работы? Давно ли он подсел на эту дрянь, после которой спит не больше трёх часов в сутки? Нездоровый лихорадочный подъём, тени под глазами и плохой аппетит. Билл почти уверен, что в деле замешана женщина. На это указывают различные мелкие вещицы, разбросанные по квартире: вскрытая пачка тампонов на нижнем ярусе ванной полки, само наличие таких полок, маникюрные приблуды, палетки с тенями и целый набор разделочных досок. Обычно в холостяцкой квартире их не больше двух, а тут целых восемь. Да, доски стали последним и самым убедительным доказательством в пользу теории «Шерше ля фам».  
  
Билл никогда бы не подумал, что Ричи станет так убиваться из-за неудавшихся отношений, но видимо, многое изменилось с их последней встречи.   
  
— Как её звали?  
  
— Сэнди, — нехотя отвечает Ричи.  
  
Позже Билл узнал от него, что они были вместе два с половиной года и несколько раз довольно серьёзно подходили к тому, чтобы пожениться.   
  
— Но всё к лучшему. Как видишь, избавили себя от лишней головной боли и расходов.   
  
Его рассказ прерывает ранний телефонный звонок. Ричи снимает трубку с рычага, зажимает её между плечом и ухом. По изменившемуся выражению его лица Билл понимает, что сейчас Ричи начнёт скандалить. Он берёт сигареты и уходит разговаривать на балкон. Благо провод позволяет дотянуть аппарат почти в любое место квартиры.   
  
Билл откидывается на диванные подушки и долго разглядывает светлый потрескавшийся потолок. Больше года назад Сэнди переехала в Вашингтон, а Ричи так и не смог избавиться от её вещей. Хреново.   
  
Билл просыпается через пару часов, когда солнце уже успело откатиться к противоположной стороне дома. Летом никак не понять, то ли день в самом разгаре, то ли уже пора переваривать остатки ужина и снова готовиться ко сну. Билл ненавидит летний сезон. Мозг спекается от жары, постоянно клонит в сон, и он чувствует себя самым ленивым и бесполезным человеком в мире.  
  
А ещё он думает, что совсем неплохо было бы сходить и отлить. Валяется ещё минут пять, приходя в себя после сна, а затем одним резким рывком поднимает себя с дивана и бредёт в сторону туалета, лениво шаркая ногами. На свою беду, он умудрился заснуть в чертовски неудобной позе: шея затекла, а тело кажется тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Чужим. И всё же у него не получается сдержать стон удовольствия, когда, целясь в унитаз, он пускает долгую и сильную струю. С опустошённым мочевым пузырем и жить радостнее.   
  
Сполоснув лицо и руки, Билл идёт на кухню и находит там Ричи. Наклонившись над небольшим мраморным столиком, тот записывает подводки для будущего выхода в эфир. Билл ставит чайник, после чего заглядывает за его плечо и улыбается.   
  
— Я думал, это всё экспромтом из тебя лезет, а ты, оказывается, уже целый сценарий успел настрочить.  
  
— Намного легче импровизировать, когда у тебя есть хоть какой-то план, — нисколько не обидевшись, пожимает плечами Ричи, продолжая дымить сигаретой.   
  
— Странно слышать это от такого человека, как ты.  
  
Ричи перестаёт писать, на несколько мгновений рука замирает над листком.  
  
— И какой же я человек, по-твоему? — потушив сигарету о край пепельницы, Ричи откидывает голову на спинку стула и ловит взгляд Билла.  
  
Билл ненадолго задумывается, а затем отвечает со всей искренностью:   
  
— Сумасшедший. И очень талантливый. Поразительно целеустремлённый и изворотливый. Смешной. Тебе всегда удавалось развеселить и поднять мне настроение. Бываешь надоедливым и любишь лезть в центр внимания. Ты сорвиголова, Ричи.   
  
— Ты идеализируешь меня, — после недолгой паузы невесело ухмыляется Ричи. — Хотя чего ещё ожидать от писателя.   
  
«Ты невероятен», — добавляет про себя Билл и, наклонившись ближе, проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Ричи.  
  
— Пойдём, — сорвавшись и чуть не уронив стул, Ричи хватает Билла за руку, и будто боясь, что сам в следующую секунду может передумать, устремляется вперёд и тянет его в сторону спальни.   
  
Билл ещё не был в этой части дома, даже воздух здесь пахнет иначе, ощущается иначе, такой сладкий и плотный, будто его напудрили. Словно женщина, которая когда-то жила здесь, вышла на вечернюю прогулку, а не съехала ещё год назад.   
  
Билл думает, что это немного грустно, но не сопротивляется и покорно идёт вслед за Ричи.  
  
После всего они лежат на сбитых простынях плечом к плечу, кудрявые и непослушные волосы Ричи щекочут кожу на щеке, но вместо того, чтобы отвернуться, Билл, наоборот, зарывается в них лицом. Окно открыто настежь, но Биллу душно. Жарко. Очень хорошо. Ему никогда не нравилась Калифорния, но сейчас он рад быть здесь.  
  
Грудь тяжело вздымается, и он чувствует, как вечерний воздух остужает пылающую кожу, как пот подсыхает на нём, покрывая тело липкой плёнкой. Мужской дух, терпкий и насыщенный, наполняет комнату, вытесняя последние намёки женского присутствия. А затем Ричи тянется за сигаретами и достает из пачки неаккуратно скрученный косяк.   
  
— Будешь? — он раскуривает его и предлагает Биллу.   
  
Билл думает, что лучше бы ему отказаться, но помедлив, всё-таки кивает и, перехватив самокрутку, крепко затягивается, набирая полную грудь дыма. С непривычки его пробирает, и он заходится в приступе сухого кашля, в то время как Ричи смеётся и хлопает его по плечу, называя чемпионом. Билл поворачивается и только сейчас замечает фото на прикроватной полке. Женщина со светлыми, вьющимися на концах волосами улыбается, глядя в камеру, и Билл даже не успевает спросить.  
  
— Ей предложили хорошее место в какой-то крутой юридической фирме, — вздохнув, произносит Ричи, продолжая их утренний разговор. — Примерно в то же время я получил предложение поработать ночным диджеем. В общем, наша лодка любви налетела на наши собственные неуёмные амбиции и не выстояла. Так бывает.  
  
— И ты не думал поехать за ней?  
  
— Думал, — признаётся Ричи. — Но всё произошло слишком быстро. Она требовала ответа немедленно, и почему-то я очень сильно разозлился на неё. Думаю, она никогда по-настоящему не верила, что я добьюсь чего-то на этом поприще. Многие приезжают сюда в надежде сорвать большой куш, но мало кому это удаётся. Но, знаешь, я чувствовал, что та дверь, в которую я так упорно долбился все эти годы, наконец-то приоткрылась. Это был мой шанс, понимаешь?   
  
Билл кивает, он понимает. Правда понимает. Любовь не требует жертв, и если это чувство настоящее, никакие преграды, будь то время или расстояние, не разрушат его. В это верили герои его произведений, а значит, в это верил и он. Или просто убеждал себя, что верит. На самом деле, судьба ещё никогда не ставила Билла перед подобным выбором, но вряд ли бы он смог пожертвовать своей мечтой ради счастья другого человека. Пускай и самого близкого.   
  
_А ради клуба? Ты бы пошёл на это ради них?_  
  
— Всё кончилось тем, что она назвала меня эгоистичным куском дерьма и шовинистом, а мои попытки остановить её были подвергнуты самой жесточайшей критике. Я называл её бессердечной сукой. Мы скандалили до самого утра, потом выпили кофе, потом снова поскандалили, и в итоге она свалила.  
  
— Отстой, — это слово вырывается у Билла само, почти против его воли, и повисает между ними, заставляя что-то в груди дрожать и обрываться. Не чужое, но такое забытое и странное. Отстой. Так бы сказал мальчишка по прозвищу Большой Билл, гоняющий на огромном велосипеде, предводитель шайки неудачников, в джинсовых шортах, не скрывающих сбитых и покоцанных коленок. Ричи поворачивается и смотрит в его сторону. Долго и невыносимо пронзительно.   
  
— Да, полный отстой, — кивает он, после чего они вновь переглядываются и заливаются чистым и искренним смехом.   
  
Билл давно так не смеялся. Ему этого не хватало.   
  
Через пару дней он чувствует себя намного лучше. Температура перестает стискивать мозг стальным обручем. Он бродит по квартире, мается ерундой и читает книги. У Ричи много научно-популярной литературы, встречается фантастика и очень много мужских журналов с голыми девицами. День и ночь в доме играет музыка. Пластинки для проигрывателя занимают четыре широкие полки, и в первый день у Билла буквально разбегаются глаза от такого разнообразия. Ричи помогает решить непростую дилемму — недолго думая, снимает с полки немного потрёпанный конверт и ставит Althea. Мелодичное звучание кажется очень кстати, и Билл влюбляется в их музыку с самых первых аккордов.   
  
Биллу становится совсем хорошо, когда они с Ричи опрокидывают в себя пару порций Апероля, и он даже думает, что они бы могли выбраться к океану и погулять. Но оба понимают, что слишком пьяны, чтобы сесть за руль, поэтому берут бутылки и забираются на крышу, подставляя горящие лица мягкому вечернему ветру. Под натянутым тентом в хаотичном порядке расставлены красные пластиковые стулья и старая раскладушка с поднятой спинкой. Переглянувшись, оба устремляются напрямик к царскому ложу, бегут наперегонки, как мальчишки, отпихивая друг друга локтями, но в итоге Билл решает уступить, и Ричи валится на раскладушку, закидывая руки за голову, и смотрит на Билла с видом победителя.   
  
— Ну и пожалуйста, — понарошку ворчит Билл, давая Ричи возможность насладиться победой. Подтянув стул поближе, он помогает Ричи прикурить сигарету, пряча неровно пляшущий огонёк зажигалки от ветра.   
  
Солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, и на розовом южном небе ни облачка, только бледный серп луны завалился набок, покосился, словно слетевшая с прибитого гвоздика декорация.  
Ричи наслаждается вкусом аперитива, охлаждённого несколькими кубиками льда, Билл морщится при первом же глотке, но не отстаёт. На вкус — как микстура от кашля, думает он и глушит напиток швепсом.   
  
— А что насчёт тебя, Большой Билл? — чуть погодя спрашивает Ричи.   
  
— М-м? — непонимающе мычит Билл и тянется за новой порцией.   
  
— Почему ты здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе?   
  
Вопрос висел в воздухе, как только он переступил порог квартиры Ричи и поселился здесь на неопределённый срок. И это больше, чем вопрос о делах или планах, это сложные вопросы в духе «Чего ты ищешь, Билл?», «От чего убегаешь?». Вопросы, которые он задаёт своим героям, приперев их к стенке и заставляя копаться в себе.  
  
Ричи не стал лезть в душу сразу и дал ему время прийти в себя, за что Билл чертовски благодарен, но, видимо, всё хорошее когда-то заканчивается.  
  
— Я кое с кем познакомился и приехал навестить, — прочистив горло, признаётся Билл.   
  
Билл не хочет называть Одру по имени, но пытаясь замаскировать её имя, он чувствует себя самым настоящим придурком. Одра куда популярнее него, она актриса и дива, восходящая звезда, летает на съёмки по всему миру, а кто он? — писатель-неудачник с одной дописанной книжкой за душой. Легче думать об их отношениях как о временной интрижке, он всего лишь её прихоть, не больше. Не стоит переоценивать себя.   
  
Ричи прожигает его взглядом, смотрит выжидающе, а затем сокрушённо вздыхает:  
  
— Серьёзно, Билл? Я что — должен из тебя клешнями всё вытягивать?  
  
— Её зовут Одра, — сдаётся Билл. — Одра Филлипс.  
  
И не без удовольствия наблюдает, как Ричи давится своим напитком и тут же впивается в него глазами.  
  
— Красотка из…  
  
— Ага, оттуда, — подтверждает Билл.   
  
Присвистнув, Ричи рисует женский силуэт в воздухе, подаётся вперёд и с подозрением хмурит брови.   
  
— Окей, а теперь ещё раз объясни мне, почему ты сидишь на грязной крыше с алкоголиком вроде меня, а не кувыркаешься в постели с этой богиней? — Ричи бьёт со свойственной ему прямотой, и не в бровь, а сразу в глаз.   
  
— Потому что… а! — Билл издаёт какой-то резкий и раздосадованный звук и трёт лицо. — Это сложно объяснить, Ричи. Она возлагает на меня слишком много надежд, она уверена, что я стану великим писателем. А мне кажется, что мне просто повезло с той книгой, и на самом деле она яйца выеденного не стоит, что я прыгнул выше головы, и это мой предел.   
  
Наконец-то закончив свою исповедь, Билл выдыхает и устало откидывается на спинку стула, устремляя широко распахнутые глаза в успевшее потемнеть небо. Какое-то время они молчат, курят, задумавшись каждый о своём и глядя на мерцающие южные созвездия.  
  
— Ты сам определяешь свой предел, — потушив сигарету, припечатывает Ричи.   
  
— Да, я знаю, но слова не идут, я сажусь писать, а в голову лезет одна банальная ерунда, — жалуется Билл. — Я думал, если заключу контракт, это как-то подстегнёт меня работать каждый день, но хрена лысого. В прошлом месяце я должен был сдать две готовые части, а у меня всего пара строчек, и я снова на мели.   
  
— Понятно, — вздыхает Ричи, поднимаясь с раскладушки и потягиваясь. — Тогда тебе нужно начать прямо сейчас.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Что слышал, компаньеро, поднимай свою ленивую задницу и садись за работу, — сначала Билл решает, что Ричи просто прикалывается, ведь он очень любит приколоться, но тот на полном серьёзе вздёргивает его со стула, разворачивает в сторону чердака и, согнув колено, даёт неслабого пинка для ускорения. — Машинка же при тебе? Хотя можешь не отвечать, я знаю, что при тебе. Ты же вечно таскаешь её с собой. Не встречайся ты с самой Одрой Филлипс, я бы заревновал, но знаешь, что? Если такая красотка, как она, разглядела в тебе что-то, мы не можем её разочаровать. Вперёд, Большой Билл! Арбайтен! Воплоти мечту миллионов в жизнь!  
  
Спускаясь с лестницы, толкаясь и переругиваясь, они несколько раз едва не падают, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Ричи производит какие-то сложные расчёты, уверяя, что если Билл будет писать по шесть страниц в день, то успеет закончить первую часть в аккурат к началу августа.   
  
— Если ты надеешься одолжить у меня денег, чтобы заплатить неустойку, ты слишком переоцениваешь мою доброту.   
  
Он заряжает Билла своим пьяным энтузиазмом, и тот, как в трансе, влетает в квартиру и идёт за своим чемоданом. Машинка покоится на самом дне, и пока Билл, словно в горячке, вытряхивает все свои вещи на пол и расчехляет «Ундервуд», Ричи идёт к проигрывателю и ставит альбом «Взрослые девушки не плачут и ещё двенадцать других» The Four Seasons.  
  
Билл поднимает машинку над головой, как самый ценный трофей, и всё барахло, разложенное на столе, сметается на пол, чтобы не мешать движению мысли и не отвлекаться ни на что лишнее.  
  
«Будь как мужик», — подпевает Ричи и усаживается напротив — не иначе, чтобы контролировать процесс.  
  
— Ну что, показывай свои пару строчек, герой.   
  
Билл достаёт первый листок рукописи и пробегает глазами по готовым абзацам. Однако спустя пару секунд хмурит брови, сминает лист и отшвыривает его в сторону.   
  
— Нет, я начну по-новой.   
  
— Отлично, — хохочет Ричи и тянется за сигаретами. — Не забудь указать моё имя в эпиграфе.   
  
_**Осень 1982**_    
  
Следующая их встреча происходит спустя восемь лет. Судьба сталкивает их с Ричи лбами на вечеринке в честь дня рождения продюсера и старого друга Одры. Одарив именинника, они перекидываются любезностями с ещё парочкой общих знакомых, после чего Одра всё-таки сжаливается над мужем. Зная, что Билл не в восторге от подобных мероприятий, она осторожно, чтобы не запачкать помадой, прикасается к его щеке и отпускает к бару. Берёт всю утомительную и пустую болтовню на себя. Билл не знает, как выразить переполняющую его благодарность, он сжимает её ладонь в своей, и перед тем, как уйти, кивает с лёгкой улыбкой.   
  
Как же мне повезло с ней, думает Билл, прогуливаясь по украшенному залу. Разглядывая известных гостей, их фальшивые улыбки, надменные, восхищённые и завистливые взгляды, Билл понимает, что, скорее всего, так называемые «друзья» уже вовсю строят планы, как бы устроить свои вечеринки лучше этой.   
  
Погружённый в свои мысли, он не замечает, как человек перед ним резко поворачивается и налетает на него, едва не расплескав шампанское на смокинг Билла.   
  
Оглядывая друг друга, они замирают посреди смеющихся и перешёптывающихся гостей — знакомые и незнакомые лица, костюмы и дорогие коктейльные платья, все они проплывают мимо, отступая на задний план, сливаются с фоном. На пару секунд Биллу кажется, будто кто-то вырубил звук. Огромный зал с высокими потолками словно бы уменьшился в размерах, исказив перспективу. Прямо как тот дом. Страшный дом на Нейболт. Где мы… Эта мысль приходит совершенно неожиданно, как яркая вспышка света, проносится со свистом, как фальшфеер среди ночной тишины.  
  
_Кто «мы»? И как давно это было?_  
  
— Ричи, — выдыхает Билл, хватая этого человека за запястье. И только произнеся его имя вслух, он вспоминает.   
  
— Привет, старина, — улыбается незнакомец и прямо на глазах превращается в Ричарда Тозиера. Морщинки расходятся вокруг глаз, и Билл замечает пару седых прядей в чёрных кудрявых волосах. Будто прочитав его мысли, Ричи смеётся и хлопает его по плечу. — Время никого не щадит, да, Большой Билл?  
  
— Ты почти не изменился, — врёт он, стараясь не пялиться так откровенно, но ничего не может с собой поделать: как-то неуловимо, но возраст преобразил Ричи до неузнаваемости.  
  
Неизменными остались только непослушная и густая копна волос и лёгкая, пружинящая походка.   
  
— А вот ты очень изменился, — Ричи тянется и проводит рукой по редеющим вискам. Да, Билл знает и сам, что старость настигла его по всем законам жанра. Он потерял большую часть волос, приобрёл немного лишнего веса, а после аварии стал прихрамывать на левую ногу. Билл сам не замечает, как встаёт почти вплотную к Ричи и впивается глазами в его лицо.   
  
— Ну, разве что одеваться стал получше, — продолжая резать по-живому, Ричи отпивает из своего бокала. — Видимо, брак пошёл тебе на пользу.   
  
Время — коварная штука, промчалось, как поезд, оставив позади всё, что было дорого. Всё, что казалось важным.   
  
Ричи тащит его к бару, бросая по дороге беглые взгляды на обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце, и первый порыв, который возникает у Билла — спрятать руку в карман. Билл подавляет этот глупый импульс и, подойдя к стойке, просит бармена налить ему бурбон. Ричи заказывает лимонную водку со льдом.   
  
— А что насчёт тебя, Ричи?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я женат на своей работе, — отвечает тот и пожимает плечами.   
  
Они выпивают, время за разговором летит незаметно, Билл вздрагивает, едва не разлив на себя бурбон, когда чья-то лёгкая рука опускается на его плечо. Он поворачивает голову и видит стоящую перед ним Одру. Она выглядит так, будто сошла с обложки французского Vogue, и Билл вновь задумывается, что она нашла в нём. Ну, помимо таланта.   
  
Представив жену Ричи, он заворожённо наблюдает, как тот галантно склоняется и целует её ухоженную руку. В эту минуту в голову начинают закрадываться странные неуместные мысли — что, наверное, он мог бы любить их обоих, и как счастлива была бы Одра вместе с ними. Иногда он бывает холодным и отстранённым, а Ричи… от Ричи исходит тепло.   
  
Дрожащей рукой Билл вливает в себя остатки бурбона. Неудобная мысль ретируется из головы в одно мгновение, растворяясь в горьковатом тумане алкогольного опьянения. Иногда Билл очень радуется, что телепатия существует только на страницах написанных им книжек, и никто не может проникнуть к нему в голову, прочитав его мысли. Хотя загадочные взгляды, которые порой бросает на него Ричи, заставляют Билла сомневаться в собственной непроницаемости.   
  
— Я ваш самый большой фанат, Биллу невероятно повезло, — совершенно искренне улыбается Ричи и протягивает ей бокал розового шампанского. Одра принимает напиток с лёгкой улыбкой. — И ещё можно сказать, что я ваш личный купидон…  
  
Ричи не договаривает, потому что неожиданно для самого себя Билл тянется к нему и затыкает его болтливый рот рукой. Одра непонимающе моргает, глядя на их возню, а Ричи мычит в его ладонь и бьёт Билла по плечу.   
  
— Это долгая история, — Билл смеётся, испытывая некоторую неловкость за своё ребячество, и утягивает Ричи к широкой лоджии, ведущей в сад. — Долгая и скучная, я расскажу тебе, дорогая, обязательно всё расскажу, а пока мы сходим покурить и...   
  
— И покормим уток, да, Большой Билл? — Ричи смотрит на него сощурившись, блестит хитрыми глазами и едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Ночью у этих тварей просыпается просто зверский аппетит.   
  
Вывалившись на улицу, они подставляют разгорячённые алкоголем лица прохладному ночному ветру. Он совсем не ласковый, тревожно шумит в кронах и срывает пожелтевшие осенние листья. Вокруг темно и тихо, и только свет от широких окон, золотой и блестящий, падает на землю, выхватывая их силуэты, словно тюремные софиты, поймавшие с поличным двух отчаянных беглецов.  
  
— И что это было? — спрашивает Ричи, выходя из жёлтого прямоугольника света и теряясь за живой изгородью. Он действительно пытается прикурить, но спички выскальзывают из его непослушных пальцев. — Чёрт.   
  
Билл забирает у него сигарету, сминает и отбрасывает ошмётки бумаги с табаком в сторону. Легко подталкивая Ричи в грудь, заставляет его прислониться к широкому стволу дерева.   
  
Билл молчит, привыкая к темноте вокруг, к тёплому дыханию Ричи на щеке, к распирающим и каким-то горьким ощущениям в собственной грудной клетке. Это удивительно, размышляет Билл, но всё, что он когда-либо делал в своей жизни, привело его именно к этому моменту.   
  
_Почему судьба продолжает сталкивать их? Почему именно Ричи?_  
  
— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, — не спрашивает, а скорее констатирует Ричи. Он всегда умел читать Билла, словно открытую книгу, понимал его лучше всех остальных. — Думаешь, это хорошая идея?   
  
— Просто ужасная, — выдыхает Билл у самых его губ.   
  
— Ты будешь жалеть об этом, — предупреждает Ричи шёпотом.   
  
— Нет, — качает головой Билл. — Я забуду об этом на следующий день, и ты тоже. И мы больше не встретимся. Никогда.   
  
— «Никогда» — слишком категоричное слово для писателя, как думаешь?  
  
— Думаю, что лучше бы тебе заткнуться и поцеловать меня.   
  
Ричи не двигается, и тогда Билл сам тянется к нему, но налетает на выставленную перед ним руку, словно на шлагбаум.   
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом.   
  
— Ты так и не внёс моё имя в эпиграф.   
  
— Серьёзно, Ричи?  
  
— Да, — кивает тот, отталкивая Билла от себя. — А ещё ты женат.   
  
Билл тяжело вздыхает. Может, им действительно не стоит делать этого, их дороги давно разошлись, и ничего тут уже не попишешь. А может, он просто не привык к отказам Ричи, который всегда смотрел на него немного влюблённо. Он никогда толком не задумывался об этом, но... вдруг Ричи всегда относился к их встречам куда более серьёзно, чем сам Билл? И теперь, когда Ричи только развернулся и начал жить так, как всегда и мечтал, он как последний эгоист пытается утянуть его обратно в болото их прошлого. Билл встаёт рядом с Ричи и тоже прислоняется к стволу дерева. Резкий порыв ветра срывает пару сухих и пожухлых листьев. Покружившись в воздухе, они планируют к их ногам.  
  
— Можно свалить из проклятого Дерри, — прочистив горло, неожиданно произносит Ричи. — Но нельзя вытравить этот городок изнутри, да, Билл?  
  
И вновь Ричи ставит его в тупик. Билл не знает, что ответить. Почти за двадцать лет карьеры писателя он впервые не находит слов.   
  
Не удержавшись, Билл всё-таки наклоняется и целует его в щёку.   
  
— Прощай, Ричи.  
  
— Прощай, Большой Билл.   
  
Уходя, Билл не слышит, как Ричи произносит едва слышно:  
  
— Я никогда не забывал о нас.  
  
И его голос (его настоящий голос), печальный и тихий, растворяется в осеннем шуме листвы.


End file.
